


Cómo enamorar a Tino en pocos pasos

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNed, M/M, SuFin
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Berwald está enamorado de Tino pero no sabe cómo conquistarlo. Ahí es donde Magnus y sus consejos aparecen para ayudar al amor florecer. Pero ¿serán suficientes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Desde el mismo instante que lo había visto en clases, se había enamorado de él. No había momento en el que no dejara de pensar en él.  Era la primera vez en su vida que se había sentido de aquella forma. Hasta aquel entonces nunca había comprendido por qué aquellos que lo rodeaban se deprimían cuando el objeto de su afecto no les correspondía. Siempre había pensado que era una mera fase y no era de mucha importancia.

Sin embargo, desde que sus ojos azules se habían posado sobre él, todo había cambiado. Se había dicho a sí mismo, al ingresar a la facultad, que solamente se iba a enfocar en sus estudios. ¡Estaba tan equivocado! Sí, les daba la relevancia que les correspondía, pero era aquel muchacho quién dominaba sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo.

A veces pensaba que simplemente se había vuelto loco o que era solamente una obsesión que pronto se borraría. No se imaginaba cuán equivocado estaba.

Ya habían transcurrido más de dos meses desde la primera vez que lo había visto y nunca se había animado a confesárselo. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No quería perder su amistad y además, dudaba de que fuera correspondido. ¿Qué podría lograr con ello? Sólo se podía imaginar la vergüenza del rechazo y el hecho de que no volvería a hablar con él en lo que le restaba de la carrera.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que se había animado a hablarle. Jamás se iba a olvidar de cómo había sucedido.

_Berwald siempre miraba si el muchacho se había presentado a la clase. Sí, sabía que estaba mal pero de todas maneras era algo que lo hacía todas las veces, por más que intentaba no hacerlo. Miró hacia adelante, donde el finés solía ocupar uno de los sitios, pero éste no se hallaba presente. Aquello le extrañó. Tino era de esos pocos estudiantes que nunca faltaban a clase._

_Se preocupó por él. Tal vez le había pasado algo en el camino. No tenía modo de saberlo y aquel pensamiento ocupó su mente por todo el resto de la clase. No pudo concentrarse en nada de lo que el profesor estaba diciendo. Se limitó a tomar las notas puntuales pero su atención no estaba dirigida hacia la lección del día._

_Al acabar la clase, encontró al muchacho sudado y con dificultad para respirar. Aparentemente había corrido desde su dormitorio._

_—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó preocupado._

_El finlandés se limitó a asentir. No podía hablar todavía debido a que le faltaba el aire. Berwald le dio su botella de agua para que tomara de la misma y esperó a que se recuperara para saber qué en realidad había sucedido._

_—¡Me quedé dormido! —exclamó mientras que le agarraba del brazo para sostenerse del escandinavo:—¡Estaba estudiando para otro examen y me quedé dormido sobre mis apuntes! ¡Cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde! —añadió. Por alguna razón, había decidido descargarse con un aparente desconocido y pronto se disculpó:—Lo siento, sé que no te interesa._

_Berwald negó con la cabeza._

_—Te puedo prestar mis apuntes si así lo deseas —le dijo y así fueron a un banco para que Tino pudiera descansar._

Aquella noche había decidido ir a un bar cerca del campus. Bueno, más bien, había sido prácticamente obligado a ir a dicho lugar por su compañero de dormitorio. Este último había pensado que tomar un poco de alcohol le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, ya que la gran mayoría del tiempo lo veía muy rígido. Es más dudaba que alguna vez se hubiera dejado llevar por la diversión.

—Debería estar leyendo… —murmuró el sueco mientras que aguardaban al _bartender_.

—¡Oh, vamos! Una noche no te hará nada —le replicó el danés con una enorme sonrisa:—¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder? —le preguntó:—¡Anda, necesitas divertirte! —Magnus miraba por todas partes, ansioso.

Berwald no respondió. Se limitó a observar el ambiente. La mayoría de la gente eran estudiantes igual que ellos y probablemente se había topado con varios de ellos durante las clases, aunque no recordaba el nombre de ninguno. Como no quería ser grosero con su compañero, respiró profundamente y esperó a que llegara la cerveza que habían pedido.

Aunque Magnus podría parecer de esas personas que no se percataban de mucho de lo que sucedía, sabía que había algo que sucedía con el sueco. Era esa la otra razón por la cual lo había invitado a tomar un par de tragos. Había notado que en ocasiones se quedaba pensando en algo y como lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se lo iba a contar así de fácil, pensó que el alcohol sería la solución.

Por supuesto le había costado bastante convencerlo de que le hiciera compañía en el bar. Había tenido que ceder bastante, como tener que encargarse de la ropa y limpiar el dormitorio por un mes entero, pero le daba igual. Para él, que Berwald finalmente se diera por vencido y dijera que sí era más que suficiente.

Pasada una media hora y un par de tragos, Magnus decidió que era el momento de confrontarlo.

—Pensé que tendrías mejores planes para un viernes —le dijo sinceramente el sueco con cierta melancolía. Éste miraba fijamente su vaso vacío sin animarse a mirar a su amigo.

—Oh, vamos. Eres una buena compañía —contestó antes de darle un par de palmadas encima del hombro:—Aunque dudo que estés así por mí —le replicó:—¿Qué sucede contigo, Ber? —le preguntó antes de alzar su vaso para que el bartender le sirviese más.

Berwald solamente le miró de reojo y se quedó en silencio. Seguramente el danés se reiría de  él. Su amigo tenía tanta confianza en sí mismo que a veces le envidiaba un poco. ¿Cómo se lo podría explicar? Magnus podía conseguir todas las citas que él deseaba sin mucho esfuerzo. Dudaba que pudiera comprender su problema.

—No es nada —le dijo secamente. Esperaba que el danés perdiera el interés pronto.

—¿Cómo que nada? ¡A mí no me engañas! —exclamó:—Tú has estado cuando necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar así que yo ahora te escucharé —insistió. No, no iba a permitir a que se le escapara tan fácilmente. Hasta que no le dijera qué era lo que le molestaba, no iba a dejar que se fuera de allí.

El sueco refunfuñó e intentó cambiar de tema.

—¿No tendrías que estar molestando a Willem? —le preguntó, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente para distraerle. Realmente le parecía extraño que prefiriese pasar una noche de viernes con él que con su novio. Aunque lo estaba usando más bien como una táctica para olvidar el asunto en cuestión.

—Él se fue a visitar a sus hermanos —Se encogió de hombros y estuvo a punto de contarle acerca de los últimos mensajes que había recibido de su pareja, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Berwald estaba intentando hacer:—¡Pero a ti no te interesa eso! —exclamó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo prolongado. Magnus solamente quería darle una mano. Sí, le picaba la curiosidad pero estaba más preocupado por él que simplemente indagar en su vida personal. No entendía por qué no confiaba en él siendo que hacía un par de años que compartían techo.

—Ya te dije, no es de gran importancia —Apenas le sirvieron otro trago más, se dispuso a tomarlo todo de una vez por todas.

Magnus, un tanto decepcionado, se percató de que el otro había dejado su móvil desprotegido y mientras el otro disfrutaba de su trago, lo tomó en un santiamén. ¿No se lo iba a decir? Entonces iba a investigar por su cuenta.

—A ver qué tenemos aquí… —Se dijo a sí mismo antes de que Berwald se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Deja eso —le pidió tras golpear la mesa de la barra con el vaso. Nunca le importó demasiado lo que el otro pudiera tener en su móvil, así que esperaba el mismo trato. Había ciertas fotos que las había tomado para su disfrute personal y no quería que Magnus las viera.

No obstante, el danés no escuchó la solicitud de su amigo y mientras el otro intentaba sacarle el móvil, Magnus se levantó de su asiento para curiosear un poco más. Pronto una enorme sonrisa de triunfo iluminó su rostro y Berwald supo que estaba en problemas.

—Y todo este tiempo pensé que no tenías sentimientos —bromeó el danés, quién descaradamente iba mirando las fotos en la galería del teléfono. Había tenido sus sospechas pero no había pensado en hallar tal secreto.

—Devuélvemelo —le requirió una vez más Berwald, quien estaba bastante avergonzado.

Magnus obedientemente se lo entregó pero con lo que había visto ya era más que suficiente. 

—Así que te gusta Tino, ¿eh? —le preguntó aunque era más que evidente que era así. Se volvió a sentar para poder conversar mejor con el otro.

—No —Aunque Berwald sabía que era inútil negarlo. Magnus era la última persona con la cual quería discutir su vida amorosa. Mejor dicho, la falta de una vida amorosa. En fin, como fuera, sabía que no iba a poder escapar de aquella conversación.

Magnus se empezó a reír antes de darle un suave golpe en el hombro. Le causaba gracia que el otro quisiera esconder algo así de él. Más tarde que temprano se hubiera enterado de todas maneras.

—En fin —Se hizo del tonto y luego le pellizcó una de las mejillas:—¿Y? ¿Ya lo invitaste a salir? —le preguntó. Ya podía anticipar la respuesta pero quería escucharla salir de la boca de su amigo.

El silencio contestó por el sueco. Se le había ocurrido en un par de ocasiones, pero nunca pudo vencer la vergüenza que le producía hacerle tal pregunta al finlandés. En las veces que había hablado con él, nunca pudo hacerlo. Ocasionalmente se juntaban para realizar trabajos prácticos pero estaba tan enfocado en disfrutar sencillamente de la compañía de Tino que animarse a algo más nunca fue una opción.

—¿Me estás cargando? —le preguntó nuevamente el danés:—¿Y por qué no? SI te gusta, deberías hacerlo —le explicó como si fuera de lo más sencillo:—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? El “no” ya lo tienes de todas maneras —Se encogió de hombros.

—No es de tu incumbencia —Pidió que le sirvieran otro trago más. Prefería olvidar que todo esto estaba sucediendo. Tal vez a la mañana no iba a recordar nada e iba a continuar la vida como si nada.

Quería levantarse e irse de allí. Sin embargo, eso no sería la solución porque la plática continuaría en su dormitorio y se convertiría en un bucle sin fin. ¡Cómo detestaba la posición en la que se hallaba en aquel momento!

Lo que más detestaba en ese instante era la expresión del danés. Era como si quisiera restregárselo en la cara. Por esta clase de cosas era que él no le contaba nada muy personal.

—Eres un tonto, Ber —comentó Magnus antes de apoyarse sobre uno de sus hombros:—Tienes la solución frente a ti… Bueno, al lado tuyo en realidad —aclaró. Necesitaba un poco de diversión en su vida.

El sueco se acomodó los lentes antes de echarle un vistazo. Se masajeó la frente antes de animarse a preguntar a qué se refería con eso. Aquello se había tornado en un gran dolor de cabeza y no creía que fuera por haber tomado demasiado.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No me lo agradezcas —comentó el danés sin darse cuenta de la expresión de horror del otro:—Es más, creo que es hora de tu primera lección.

Berwald rodó los ojos, exasperado. Ese hombre evidentemente estaba completamente borracho. No creía necesitar ayuda de nadie y menos de él. Porque todo estaba bien con Tino. Él estaba más que contento con ser sólo su amigo… En realidad, no. Pero el temor de perderlo era mayor que la felicidad que podría experimentar si le expresaba sus sentimientos. Porque Tino no sentía nada por él o al menos, así lo creía él.

—No necesito tu ayuda —le respondió, con ciertas dudas. Quizás podría aceptar que le dé una mano con todo el asunto.

Magnus simplemente se rió. Tal vez debería dejar que las cosas continuaran así. Pero sentía algo de lástima por él.

—¿Qué harás el día que Tino esté con alguien más? ¿Dirás lo mismo? ¿Estarás de acuerdo con ello? —No había querido llegar hasta ese  punto pero quizás era la única manera en que lo escuchara. Después de todo, podía ver que estaba loco por ese muchacho. ¿Por qué no querría aceptar su ayuda?

Aquello hizo que el otro bajara abruptamente el vaso del cual estaba tomando. En ocasiones, había pensado que eso podría suceder y le daba un vuelco el corazón. Esta vez no era la excepción. Aunque realmente quería pensar que era una persona lo suficientemente madura para aceptar aquella hipotética realidad, era muy probable que muriese de celos.

Tras unos breves minutos de silencio, supuso que no tenía nada que perder. Ya de por sí no creía tener muchas oportunidades con su compañero de clases. No tenía mucha fe en lo que fuera que Magnus pensaba hacer, así que pensó que quizás podría darle una oportunidad.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado? —le preguntó finalmente Berwald.

—Primero es lo primero. Tenemos que conseguirte una cita —le propuso Magnus.

No había suficiente alcohol en el mundo para olvidar esa noche, pensó el sueco.

 

 


	2. Lección 01.

Capítulo II

Al día siguiente, Berwald esperaba que Magnus se olvidara por completo de la conversación que habían mantenido la noche anterior. De hecho, él mismo pensaba que lo que había sucedido era mero producto del alcohol que habían consumido. Sí, eso debía ser. Estando sobrio jamás hubiera confesado que estaba enamorado de uno de sus compañeros de clase y mucho menos al danés.

Decidió, entonces, pretender que no había pasado nada. Se haría del loco o intentaría convencer al danés que todo lo estaba inventando. No había necesidad de que la relación de amistad con Tino cambiara. Estaba feliz tal y como las cosas estaban en ese momento. Bueno, tan feliz como se puede ser al estar loco por alguien que evidentemente no corresponde los sentimientos. 

Se había duchado y había ido al comedor para almorzar. No era de dormir hasta tarde, pero aquella mañana le había resultado imposible despertarse antes de las once. Estaba todavía agotado y le dolía la cabeza. Era la última vez que salía a tomar con su compañero de habitación.

No lo había visto en toda la mañana. Cuando se había levantado, no había señales del danés. Pensó que era algo positivo, no tendría que mantener una conversación incómoda con él. Cuanto más tiempo pasara, era más probable que todo el asunto se olvidara.

Una vez que preparó algo bastante sencillo para comer, pues no tenía demasiado apetito, respiró profundamente. Sin embargo, la paz en el piso que compartía con Magnus no duró demasiado. Una puerta se abrió y cerró con fuerza y como si fuera de un ciclón, el danés apareció haciendo tanto bullicio como le era posible.

—¡Ya era hora de que te despertaras! —exclamó con la fuerza de todos sus pulmones.  
Casi dejó sordo al sueco.

—No es necesario que todo el edificio se enterase —le contestó mientras que se masajeaba las sienes. La calma había durado demasiado poco, pensó. 

—¡En fin! —respondió ignorando el reclamo de Berwald y se sentó frente al otro:—¿Cuáles son tus planes para el día de hoy? —indagó mientras que agarraba una galleta.

El sueco arqueó una de sus cejas al escuchar tal pregunta. Tal vez iba a traer a su pareja y quisiera que le dejara el apartamento libre por el día, pensó. No era la primera vez que se lo pedía de forma tan descarada y no sería la última. Sin embargo, hoy no planeaba ceder ante sus intenciones. 

—Voy a estudiar para el examen del lunes —contestó de forma lacónica antes de probar los huevos revueltos que había preparado. 

—¿De verdad? ¿Un sábado? ¿No crees que deberías hacer algo más divertido? —Su sonrisa se ensanchó después de darle una mordida a la galleta.

Berwald supo de inmediato que estaba en problemas. La manera en que lo miraba y la sonrisa que le deba lo decían todo. ¿Acaso no podía dejarle comer en paz? Por un rato había tenido la esperanza de que Magnus se hubiera olvidado de todo el asunto y la misma se esfumó de la misma manera en que había aparecido.

—No —Ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Iba a concentrarse en terminar de comer e ir a encerrarse a su dormitorio por lo que quedara del día. 

Pero Magnus no estaba dispuesto a escuchar esa respuesta. Tras terminar de comer, se levantó y fue a mirar por el balcón.

—¡El día está tan hermoso, Ber! —exclamó mientras que se estiraba:—¿Realmente quieres quedarte encerrado? —le preguntó antes de respirar profundamente y regresar al comedor.

—Si quieres que te deje el piso para que puedas follar con tu novio… —Pero el sueco no tuvo la oportunidad de poder terminar la oración.

El danés negó con la cabeza antes de volver a tomar su asiento.

—¿Por qué no te consigo una cita con Tino? ¿No crees que sería una mejor compañía que un montón de libros aburridos? No te preocupes, los libros seguirán allí cuando regreses —le prometió. De cierta manera, estaba disfrutando de toda la situación.

Berwald se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato. Aquello le había apenado. Además tenía razón su compañero de piso. 

—De todas maneras, no sabes si él está libre siquiera —comentó. De todas las tonterías que se le habían podido ocurrir a Magnus, esta superaba a todas por lejos. ¿Acaso pensaba que era gracioso jugar con sus sentimientos? Porque estaba comenzando a creer que todo esto se trataba de un juego, a falta de otra cosa para hacer.

Pero, al parecer, el danés ya tenía todas las respuestas previstas. 

—Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo —Se encogió de hombros y antes de que Berwald pudiera reaccionar, Magnus salió corriendo hasta el dormitorio que ocupaba el primero. 

Para cuando el sueco llegó a su habitación, el danés ya había agarrado su teléfono. “Debería ponerle contraseña”, pensó Berwald, aunque sabía que ya era muy tarde para eso.   
No le quedaba otra más que resignarse, no tenía las ganas para comenzar a discutir con él. 

—A ver, a ver… —El danés buscaba el número del finés. 

—¿Qué ganas con todo esto? —Berwald quería saber cuál era el motivo oculto tras todo esto. 

Pero el otro se hizo del tonto, pretendiendo que no había escuchado la pregunta. 

—¡Ajá! —exclamó cuando finalmente encontró el número del muchacho y luego miró al sueco:—¡No hay tiempo que perder! —añadió.

—Tú me estás haciendo perder el tiempo —Le intentó arrebatar el móvil pero Magnus se deslizó hacia la puerta y le sacó la lengua. Luego negó con la cabeza.

Después salió del dormitorio, a sabiendas de que Berwald lo iba a seguir. 

—Es hora de concertar la cita con Tino —comentó tranquilamente antes de darse la vuelta para contemplar la expresión de su amigo.

El sueco ya no sabía que esperar del otro. Quería un día tranquilo pero en cambio estaba en un extraño juego del que el otro parecía no querer desistir.

—No sabes si él está libre —insistió el sueco. Ya comenzaba a exasperarse.

—Bueno, eso estamos por averiguar —Sin desperdiciar más tiempo, apretó una tecla para iniciar una llamada y le puso el altavoz.

Berwald estuvo a punto de arrojarse contra Magnus en aquel instante, si no fuera porque ya estaba sonando y en cualquier momento Tino podía atender. Le había puesto en la peor situación posible. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? Estaba asesinando con la mirada al danés.

—¿Hola? —preguntó el finlandés al contestar el teléfono. No esperaba en lo absoluto la llamada del sueco. Lo consideraba un amigo pero no era frecuente que le llamara. Por lo general era él quién trataba de contactar con el más alto. 

Berwald no sabía qué hacer. Magnus le entregó el móvil y el sueco se desesperó. Tal fue su confusión que antes de intentar conversar con Tino, cortó la llamada de inmediato. 

Eso desconcertó al finés. Se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla de su móvil por un largo rato. No estaba seguro si aquella llamada realmente había sucedido o simplemente se la había imaginado. O quizás había hecho algo mal. No entendía nada. 

—¿Qué se supone que fue eso? —le preguntó el danés antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas. Fue mucho más gracioso de lo que había pensado.

El sueco estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Sentía la piel de su rostro arder a altas temperaturas, como si fuera un volcán a punto de explotar. 

—Fue tu estúpida idea —Berwald de inmediato culpó a Magnus. Ahora tendría que pensar en alguna excusa para dar al finés… Si es que lo volvía a ver. Era mucho más probable que se escondiera de la presencia de Tino de la vergüenza que aquella breve llamada le había provocado.  
Magnus se apoyó en el hombro del otro para continuar riéndose del otro. Cuando finalmente se pudo controlar, decidió que era momento de ponerse serio.

—Eso fue peor de lo que pensé que sería —admitió y luego respiró profundamente:—¿Realmente no quieres salir con él o tienes miedo de que te diga que no? —le preguntó:

—Mira, todos alguna vez fuimos así de tímidos pero es hora de que lo intentes —Le golpeó suavemente con el puño sobre uno de sus hombros:—Yo te escribiré lo que tienes que decirle, ¿qué te parece? 

Berwald pensó que de todas maneras el daño estaba hecho. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría suceder? Seguramente Tino pensaba ya que era un loco así que quizás valía la pena intentarlo.

—Si no lo logro, tendrás que pagar el alquiler del piso por tres meses —le advirtió. Al menos, alguna compensación debía recibir a cambio.  
El danés asintió y fue de inmediato fue a buscar un bolígrafo y un pedazo de papel en donde escribir. Cinco minutos después, ya estaba todo listo. Levantó el pulgar y esperó a que Berwald hiciera la llamada de una vez por todas.

Por supuesto, Berwald tenía sus dudas. Finalmente marcó el teléfono de Tino una vez más y puso el altavoz para que su “celestino” pudiera escuchar toda la conversación. Mientras que aguardaban a que la llamada fuera atendida, el danés ya se había puesto a escribir algo. 

Después de lo que fueran treinta segundos interminables, Tino volvió a atenderle.

—¿Hola? —preguntó nuevamente aunque esta vez un tanto dubitativo. 

Magnus levantó el papel donde había estado escribiendo y decía lo siguiente: Hola, Tino. Hace rato marqué sin querer tu número, espero que me disculpes.   
Berwald repitió aquello en voz alta. Rogaba para que Tino le creyera. Si tan sólo supiera la verdad…

—No hay problema —le contestó éste:—¿Está todo bien? ¿Ya estás estudiando para el examen del lunes? ¡Se me hace interminable la lectura! ¡No creo que pueda aprenderla todo! —Se quejó. Aunque era buen estudiante, esa materia en particular le costaba bastante trabajo. 

Magnus aprovechó la situación y escribió a continuación: Sí, es bastante tediosa. Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos tomar un café esta tarde. Quizás relajarnos un poco nos haría bien. Podríamos llevar nuestros apuntes y qué se yo. Claro, si es que no tienes planes. 

Berwald permaneció en un largo silencio cuando lo leyó todo. No estaba seguro de querer decir eso en voz alta y menos al finés, pero el tiempo estaba transcurriendo y cuando más tardase, más nervioso se estaba poniendo. 

—¿Estás ahí? —El sueco había dejado de hablar y le preocupó al finés:—¿Está todo bien?

Pronto el sueco recitó todo lo que el danés le había escrito. No era la manera en que él hablaba y suponía que Tino iba a darse cuenta de ello. Por otro lado, dudaba muchísimo que quisiera salir con él. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Magnus. Todo lo que estaba esperando en ese momento era el “no” del finés. 

Aquella propuesta había desconcertado a Tino. No esperaba tal invitación por parte de Berwald. Aunque aún tenía mucho por leer, pensó que sería divertido salir al menos por un par de horas. Además no era precisamente la persona más popular de la clase y le había costado un poco hacer amigos en esa ciudad. Así que pensó que tal vez no era una mala idea.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó:—¿Por qué no? De todas maneras, solamente planeaba leer hasta la noche y luego ver alguna película aburrida en Netflix —comentó:—¿En dónde quieres que nos veamos? ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos en la cafetería que se encuentra en…? —Le citó en una dirección en concreto. La misma se hallaba en el centro de la ciudad.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio por un tiempo prolongado. No había esperado esa respuesta. Es más, hasta le parecía que había sido Tino quién había propuesto la idea de la cita. Por supuesto, aunque no lo demostraba, estaba bastante contento por los resultados obtenidos. 

—¿Te parece bien a las cuatro? —le preguntó sin dar créditos a lo que estaba sucediendo. Tal vez solamente estaba soñando y en cualquier momento iba a despertar, golpeándose contra el piso. 

Un grito de emoción salió de la boca del danés y pronto éste se calló, al darse cuenta de que quizás Tino pudo haberle escuchado. Se calmó tanto como pudo hasta que la llamada finalizó y se arrojó encima del otro.

—¡Ahora me debes un gran favor! —exclamó Magnus muy contento.

—No estoy listo para esto —murmuró el sueco mientras que se acomodaba los lentes. Nunca había tenido una cita en su vida y no estaba seguro de saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Lo último que deseaba era espantar a Tino por su falta de experiencia. 

—Menos mal me tienes a mí —comentó antes de reír:—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien —le prometió.

Así la primera lección concluyó.


End file.
